


I Didn't Ask For Much, I Just Wanted To Feel Your Touch

by citysnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Stardust AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysnow/pseuds/citysnow
Summary: Jongin wishes for a Star.





	I Didn't Ask For Much, I Just Wanted To Feel Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a stardust AU, and this is also the first time i write something this long! Hopefully i can continue to write for other pairings! If you have any questions you can find me on tumblr as milkbyfx! Happy reading!

 It’s on a camping trip when he first sees them, the stars.  Sparkling up above, he asked his mom what they were and she responded simply: stars. Simple as that huh? And it was, but he was young and curious.

That same night he could have sworn a star was following him.

“Hey mom”

“Mom.”

“Moooooooom.” Jongin whined.

“Yes love?” his mom had responded sharply. “That star is following me.” he said pointing at the one that was on the left side of the moon.

“It must thing you’re cute.” she said as she grabbed his nose and pinched it. Jongin giggled.

“Do you think stars are cute mom?”

“What an interesting question, I guess? They might be. I mean they bright up the sky.” She says pointing up at the sky, its dark purple and lovely.

“Did you know? People used to find shapes in the sky and write stories and lullabies about them, they used to know which is north and south, when it was winter and when it was summer.”

“But that’s easy mom, its winter when it isn’t summer.” It was so obvious to Jongin how could it not be to anyone else?

His mom laughed sweetly, gently caressing Jongin’s cheek. “You’re such a smart boy” she told him. Jongin felt happy.

“I used to think it was the angels in the sky.” She told his son.

“Like when they want to check up on us, and see if we are alright but they use little windows and so when they open up the light that comes through is the light from where they live.” She kept looking up at the sky. 

“Well, I think they are magic.” he says happily. His mom chuckles and gives him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

The rest of the camping trip is a blur of chocolate, burning wood and him snuggled between both his parents feeling comforted and loved.

 

Its later that he learns that stars are just giant orbs filled with plasma, and that its most likely that he came from a dying star. The thought filled him up with so much sadness that something so magnificent had to die so that he could live.

It’s also around the same time he stops believing in magic.

He shows up to Sehun’s house with a full magic kit. He is so excited that the only thing he can see is rhinestones, and a rainbow in his hand.

“Magic doesn’t exist.” Sehun had said in his famous smug voice.

Jongin only stared at Sehun as he eyed the box in which the magic items came in.

“Plus this is for babies Jongin, are you a baby?”

“No.” Jongin spoke sternly

So as if baby was a magic word Jongin stopped believing in it, and started spending his time with Sehun who liked to play baseball and was of course not a baby.

As best friends do, and best friends Jongin and Sehun are; they were attached by the hip and he started little league with Sehun after begging his mom to let him. To his dismay he sucked at it. In all of his practices he had never even touched the ball with his bat, had never cached a fly ball, and the only time he had cached one was when Sehun put it directly in his mitt.

He wasn’t fond of baseball. But Sehun was the star player and seemed to do better when Jongin was in the field with him, so when Sehun was shortstop, which was always, he was always placed as fielder, where the sun hit hard, and even though he was a part of the game, he wasn’t _a part_ of the game. He hated it, but he didn’t hate Sehun, so he would bare, he would bare only for him.

But bearing could only last so long.

A sunny day in the middle of August, when the stakes were high and the sweat ran low on his face, he decided it simply wasn’t worth standing up in this heat when no one was going to be able to hit the ball so hard it was going to enter the outer field. So he sat down, legs crisscrossed, white blending in with green, he needed a break, a break of the game, of baseball, of the heat? Who knows, he just needed one.

To be really honest he didn’t even enjoy baseball as a viewer so his attention was somewhere else entirely. His attention was directly aimed at a group of people dancing, and especially to this boy who danced especially well, all of his extremities hit every beat and every note of the song so perfectly, as if the song was something coming out of him as opposed to being an outside presence.

As the boy was getting ready to do his grand finally and Jongin was completely perplexed he heard a string of voices screaming his name. He turns around and he had never seen a ball so high up in the sky, and rapidly coming down, like an meteoroid.

It hit him square on the face. It was the first time Jongin lost a tooth and it was the last time Jongin played baseball.

 

Sehun stayed over the next night, it was always fun when he stayed over, they watched movies and ate popcorn stayed up past their bedtime to tell scary stories; it was always nice having Sehun around, Jongin really liked Sehun.

“That’s so cool that you lost your tooth.” Sehun told him as he looked directly into Jongin’s mouth.

“How much do you think the tooth fairy is gonna leave you?”  He asked him.

Jongin thought it was funny, how Sehun didn’t believe in magic but believed in the tooth fairy. Fairies are magic, doesn’t he know that?

“I don’t know, I don’t think that much since it didn’t fall by itself” he responded sadly. He went to look out of his window; he looked for his favorite star. His star, it was always in the same spot on the far left side of the moon.

Sehun walked next to him and took a look at the stars.

“Tooth fairies don’t care how your tooth got out, they only care about the tooth, a friend of mine,Chanyeol, said that fairies eat the teeth.” Sehun said leaving the place next to Jongin, he didn’t like staring at the sky.

“They sound scary.”

“They are, Chanyeol told me they have sharp teeth and their entire eye is black.” Sehun spoke in a different tone, a tone that he would always use to scare Jongin. “And one is coming to your room tonight” Sehun said.

“Yeah, well you’re going to be here too”

“Yeah, but they are not going to be looking under my pillow.” Sehun pointed at his pillow.

Jongin was a scared, but he couldn’t tell Sehun, he would think he was a baby and Sehun was anything but.

They fall asleep in a haze of moonlight pouring in through the window and soundless giggles.

They both screamed, but Sehun also cried when Jongin’s mom came in to put money underneath his pillow. His mom asked if she should call Sehun’s mom, but he said no. So Jongin comforts him, hand on his back rubbing slow circles and with his galaxy night light on, reflecting outer space inside his room and with the soft hiccups of Sehun he falls asleep.

That night revealed him two things, magic doesn’t exist, and people sometimes say they are not scared when in reality they are.

 

 

Unlike baseball Jongin was really good at dancing, exceptionally well at it. He was for the first time the star of something, he was the one who the teachers liked the most, he was always front and center, and maybe that’s why he liked dancing more, not because he might actually be good at it but the attention that was always placed on to him.

He grew up dancing the way Sehun grew up playing baseball, but somehow even with different interests they stayed together, not always attached by the hip but attached with something more significant love and friendship.

 

“Jongin I found you a date” Sehun tells Jongin nonchalant.

Jongin almost spits out his juice. They’re eating lunch under a tree and the sun like always is producing more heat than the wind. So everyone is underneath any sort of shade.

“A date with who?” Jongin questions.

“With Soojung, Jinri’s friend, they don’t let her go out if not with her, and you know how long I’ve liked her!” Sehun looked annoyed a Jongin.

Jongin felt a ting in his stomach, he’s felt that ting in his stomach ever since Jinri and Sehun have started hanging out, and often times refusing to hang out with Jongin because he was busy with her. This was weird because Jongin wasn’t a jealous friend, they both have mutual and nonmutual friends but with Jinri it was different, maybe it’s the way he looked at her.

“Where?”

“At the fair that came in to town last week, Jinri said she wanted to go so” Sehun said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Jongin agreed.

 

Sehun told Jongin to meet them at the entrance. It was chaos like most things involving kids are; Balloons of every color and shape floating on top of kids like little guardians, even though some could be seen flying to far above. Lights flickering on and off, making everything look strangely like a dream.

Sehun arrived hand in hand with Jinri and it didn’t hurt Jongin or at least that’s what he told himself. Walking behind them was Soojung, she was pretty in the way Jinri wasn’t, she didn’t have soft edges, nor plump lips or a sweet smile, she had hard lines where Jinri had soft ones. Her face felt like a cold wind and Jinri’s felt like warmth.

He preferred Soojung, not because he felt jealous of Jinri, no absolutely not. It was because Soojung was shy like him and often times a silence hung over them both when they sat next to each other in class, which was exactly what Jongin needed some silence so he could make out what was going on in his head.

They got separated early on, him with Soojung and Sehun with Jinri. He dreaded it, he wanted to be where they were to check on them, to see that they weren’t doing anything that might break Jongin’s heart, but he knew Sehun wanted to be alone with her, they normally never were.

Jongin and Soojung entered the house of mirrors and laughed at the sight of their weirdly disfigured personas. Soojung smiled and Jongin smiled, his heart was content and he had for a moment forgotten about Sehun and Jinri, but the incantation was broken when at the end of the room where the door was open to the outside world he saw Jinri and Sehun kissing, and Jongin’s heart stopped all at once.  

Then it starting beating too fast, and his eyes stung with upcoming tears and for the first time he knew what this meant, he didn’t want to realize it, he wanted to be ignorant to the feeling, but he couldn’t bare it, even if it was for Sehun, he couldn’t. He liked him, he wanted to be the first one to kiss him but first kisses are that, _first_ , and now no matter how much he tried, or how much he would confess his infatuation towards him, his first kiss would always and forever be with Jinri.  But he was Sehun’s first sleep over, and firs t fight, and first best friend, and unlike Jinri he was Sehun’s good luck charm. Was Jinri Sehun’s good luck charm? No, he was, and that meant more than a kiss right? He tried to convince himself that it did, but he wasn’t the one kissing Sehun, it was Jinri.

“Are you okay?” he heard Soojung say as if she was a thousand miles away.

He really really wasn’t, he felt as if his heart was to go big for his chest, like the part of his heart that was with Sehun was thrown away and it came back and he was trying to get used to the weight.

He ran out of the house and only saw a blur. It was because he was crying and running and nothing stayed in his vision long enough to make any sense to him, but he did make sense of one thing, a tent. It was in the entrance, was it there before? He wasn’t sure, he would have noticed it.

 It had purple neon lights with the sentence: _make your dreams come true._ He heard his name being called out in the distance. So he entered the star filled tent with the neon light.

It smelled like childhood. He stood in the middle trying to find an explanation, what did childhood smell like? He would concentrate but the more he did the more the smells got mudded together and they would trigger a childhood memory. The smell of a pool, or grass or sunlight, or clean sheets, or sweets, and each memory was one he shared with Sehun.  


He looked up and saw a woman.

Jongin waved at the lady and she smiled back.

“Are you okay?” the lady asked, she sounded like thunderstorm, but not like it sounded when you were younger; all powerful and scary, but as it sounds when you’re older, wise and soothing.

Jongin shook his head.

“How about you sit down, you're heart is singing an awful melody.” she told him and Jongin obliged.

He sat in front of her; the desk was nicely organized with different trinkets that sparked up his imagination. As he was staring at her desk she starting speaking. He looked up at her.

“Why don’t you do me a favor? Drink this and think of a memory, of a happy one, drink and think.” She told him handing him over a gnome shaped cup smiling, the liquid looked lilac.

So he scanned his mind looking for a happy memory, but all of his happy memories were with Sehun, laughing, swimming, sleeping, talking. Sehun filed his head, but he didn’t want to think about Sehun, because the more he thought of them the more his heart hurt.

Then he found it, like a diamond in the rough it was an old memory that he kept hidden in the back of his mind, he’d go back to it when he felt disgruntled, it was the camping trip with his parents. The tent, the s’mores, the camp fire and the stories his mom told him and most importantly the unearthing of his star, how long has it been since he looked up at the sky and saw it?

 He drank the lilac juice and thought of space, of the sky, of dark purple and of the star on the left side of the moon.

The liquid tasted like cotton candy, he was happy. Until someone opened the curtain and he wasn’t being lit up by lamplight, but instead of dizzy fairy lights.

“Jongin” he heard Sehun, his heart ached.

He opened his eyes and saw the lady; she gave him a knowing smile. He gave her the cup. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear: everything will be alright soon enough.

Jongin got up and walked straight passed Sehun.

“Are you okay? Soojung said you were fine but then it was like you saw a ghost or something, you looked like you were about to cry. She’s really worried about you” Sehun told him.

Jongin huffed, you’re the person who should be worried about me not her. He thought.

“I’m fine, my stomach just started hurting.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were in that weird tent.” Sehun’s tone was accusatory. He was questioning him, how dare him, Jongin thought.

“I went to the bathroom and the tent cached my eye.” Jongin responded in the same tone.

Sehun only hummed.

They returned back to where the girls were and Soojung did look worried, she walked to Jongin and gave him a sweet hug. She smelled like daisies.

He looked up at Sehun and he gave him a smirk, somehow that hurt more than the kiss he saw between Him and Jinri.

I like you and you don’t even care. I like you can you only care about Jinri, I like you and my heart aches was all Jongin could think.

 

They left shortly after that, everyone noticing Jongin’s change in mood. As they were all saying their goodbyes Sehun leaned over and whispered into Jongin’s ear.

“I have something really important to tell you” he smiled and left with his hand interlocked with Jinri’s and Soojung following them like a shadow.

He wanted to scream that he knew, he knew he had kissed her it was something that he was never going to forget like the first time Sehun told Jongin he was his best friend. He almost cries thinking about how similar the situations were. Both of them in a fair, hazy light all around, the smell of caramel popcorn, but instead of feeling invincible he felt invisible. 

The walk back home was a bit therapeutic he kept looking up at the sky but the trees were clouding his view, and the streets lights felt ominous. The only time he got a clear view of the sky his favorite star had gone.

“Is it dead?” Jongin questioned arriving at his front door.

“Of course I’m not dead, and even if I was it would take you a long time to figure it out.” A voice had spoken.

Jongin was taken aback. He followed the voice with his eyes and he found a boy, he had silver hair that could spark a serious competition between moonlight. His face was round with sharp features, everything was a curve and everything was straight. He was beautiful.

“Who are you?” Jongin said shyly

“I’m the star you wished out of the sky.” the boy responded.

“That’s bullshit” The boy looked angry at Jongin’s response.

“I have no reason to lie to you human. I’m a star that YOU wished out of the sky; there I was minding my own business when some witch tells me that a boy wished for me! Not a wish from me, but me.” He tells him still sitting down on the stairs which lead up to his house he sounded perplexed, as if he didn’t believe it himself.

“A witch?” Those words felt weird on his tongue, a witch, he thought, like magic?

“Yes a witch, can you not hear well or what?” he sounded annoyed.

“You’re my star?” Jongin said as he sat down next to him.

“I’m hardly anyone’s star let alone yours, but yes I am the star you wished out of the sky for some strange reason.” He spoke like royalty, a way he thinks a prince would sound like.

“So tell me, why did you wish me out of the sky?” the boy or well star said.

“I don’t know.” Jongin said mumbled truthfully.

“Oh so you don’t know. Well then, the next time you take someone out of their element you should at least have a reason to not just because it pops  into your tiny mind!” the star said angrily.

“I’m sorry” Jongin said and he was but how he was supposed to know that he was wishing for a star/person. He just thought of a happy memory.

“Yeah, well ill accept your apology when you help me get back, earth is not a nice place for fallen stars, especially stars that look like people.” He said as he was standing up.

“My name is Minseok what’s yours?”

“Jongin”

“Okay then Jongin, you’re going to help me find the witch that you made a deal with, and you’re going to tell her that you are already happy.” Minseok said cheerfully

“But I’m not” Jongin spoke his heart still ached and his mind still was full of Sehun, he’s in love with his best friend, how ironic is that.

“Then I can’t leave, it was the deal. You have to not need me anymore so that I can leave, it’s the only reason I’m down here.” He said sitting back down again.  The moonlight on his features made his face look soft, he looked angelic. Maybe his mom was right.

“Stars are notorious for making people happy, and since you’re not happy I can’t leave, your witch, is a helping witch the only way to undo the spell is for me to help you.” Jongin looked puzzled at Minseok.

“I know, I mean they call themselves helping witches but they don’t even do anything. They just wish up someone to help because they can’t do it themselves. The worst kind if you ask me. Anyway why is your heart sad?” Minseok told him pointing at his chest.

Jongin detoured his gaze from Minseok.

“Its love isn’t it?” Minseok said in a soft voice, it was the first time he had spoken in something other than an angry tone. It fitted him Jongin thought.

Jongin nodded and Minseok gave him a sympathetic look.

“That’s the easiest mishap of them all! Just give them a strand of my hair and they’ll fall in love” Minseok said surely.

“A strand of your hair?” Jongin tilted his head, like puppies did.

Minseok hummed in agreement.

“Okay then before we find her I’ll give you a strand of my hair and you give it to your love one. Is that deal? ” Minseok stood up giving him his hand so Jongin could shake it, and Jongin did. He shook Minseok’s hand.

“Well then let’s get going, to find the helping witch, time is money and we don’t have time nor money.” Minseok said walking down Jongin’s porch.

“It’s almost going to be midnight Minseok, we should wait till morning.” Jongin said as he opened up the door.

He heard a fine then behind him and then he entered his house; his parents were probably asleep so he could sneak Minseok up to his room with ease.

He went up the stairs to his room with Minseok behind him. He opened the door to his bedroom it was filled with dark purple, the window was open, and his room was lit up by the moon. He walked to his window to verify if Minseok truly was his favorite star, and he was. The star wasn’t up in the sky anymore it was right next to him.  He didn’t notice when Minseok walked towards him.

“So this is where you used to stare at me all the time right?” Minseok told him in a whisper.

“You felt my stare?” Jongin couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, I mean everyone looks up at the sky and looks at stars, but it rare that someone would only stare at one. You always did, but then I stopped feeling your gaze, I wondered what happened, but then again people are finite so I didn’t make much of it. ” He was looking at the picture he had with Sehun.

“It’s him isn’t it?” Minseok said

Jongin didn’t answer.

 

As Jongin was trying to fall asleep Minseok kept moving next to him, Jongin doesn’t like to sleep in the same bed with people for this reason but Minseok made it very clear that if he was going to relax it was going to be on a bed and not on the floor.

“Just stay still.” Jongin said voice filled with tiredness. He felt drained both emotionally and physically, having your heart break, then having hope to put your heart back together in the same day really takes a toile on people.

“I’m trying to relax.” Minseok said annoyed.

“Just go to sleep” Jongin said moving to his side.

“I can’t I have too much energy” Minseok responded sharply

“Why do you have so much energy it’s the middle of the night” Jongin said muffled between his pillows.

“What?” Minseok said staring at Jongin.

“I said it’s the middle of the night you shouldn’t have that much energy.” Jongin said sitting up.

“I’ll tell you a little secret, those little dim points you see in the sky, that look like silver glitter, they are called stars and they come out at night and”- he pointed at himself -“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m one of them”

Jongin huffed at Minseok but laid down once again. He successfully fell asleep even with Minseok moving every 5 minutes.

 

He woke up to a steadily breathing Minseok, the sky outside looked orange with sunrays peaking through the horizon. He stared a Minseok for a second and could have sworn he was shining, but as he paced more attention Minseok shuffled awake. Jongin became blush pink.

Jongin tried to distract himself by stretching out his limbs and getting out of the bed. He walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face.  He looked bloated.

“You were staring weren’t you? Minseok broke the silence.

“Well you were shining” Jongin responded back trying to defend himself.

Minseok laughed. “It’s funny how you keep forgetting that I’m a star, and guess what buddy, stars are supposed to shine.”

Jongin mumbled an, I know, underneath his breath.

Jongin got into a hot shower and the steam from the hot shower was relaxing enough to put him back to sleep until he heard a knock on his bathroom door.

“Could you hurry up, I want t take a shower to, being on earth made me all stinky.”

Jongin smiled, Minseok was a handful. But he was a handful that was going to help him get Sehun to fall in love with him so he would handle him.

 

 

As Minseok took a shower Jongin was trying to think of where the witch could be and he thought that the best way to start was back where he first saw her, at the fair. So as Minseok was getting ready Jongin was packing things that he might need, like money and water, the usual, when he received a text from Sehun.

**“u free?” Sehun texted**

**“m busy” Jongin responded with a sad face at the end.**

**“what are u doing?” Sehun texted in less than what Jongin thought he would.**

Jongin left it at that, he didn’t really know how to explain that he had accidentally wished for star, and how they’re looking from a helping witch to help Minseok get back home, it was to complicated and Jongin didn’t even believe it himself. Apart of him wanted to call Sehun and tell him HA magic does exist and I always knew.

They walked out Jongin’s house and headed to the direction of the fair. The sky was baby blue with no cloud in sight, the weather was nice, and he saw little kids plying around in the street. It’s a nice day Jongin thought. As he kept walking to the fair he failed to hear Minseok’s steps behind him and when he turned Minseok was at least half a block away. He was dragging his feet and he had put on Jongin’s sunglasses, when did he get those?

Jongin waited for Minseok to catch up to him underneath a tree with his back leaning on a wall. 

“You’re slow.” Jongin told Minseok as he was just catching up to him.

“Well it’s daytime and I’m really tried so give me a break. Also the sun is annoying even from here.” Minseok said taking off his eyeglasses.

He leaned on the wall next to Jongin.

“What do you mean the sun is annoying?” Jongin said. Did Minseok know, the sun, personally?

“Yes the sun he’s annoying, he thinks he’s all that and more, like I get it man without you the Earth wouldn’t have life, but at the same time, humans come from dead stars so you’re not the only important one.” Minseok said putting his or well Jongin’s glasses back on, and started staring at the sun directly.

“That bastard is probably laughing at me right now.” Minseok said annoyed.

“That doesn’t make sense” Jongin said in a confused voice.

“That’s the way things work, a lot of things don’t make sense Jongin” Minseok gave Jongin an apologetic look and stood up, he started walking leaving Jongin behind.

“You got that right” Jongin said following Minseok.

 

Their way to the fair was filled with a million stops, partially because of Minseok he was tired and sweating and hungry. They had forgotten to eat breakfast. They saw a small café, its was quaint and it had seats outside beneath the shade.

“Didn’t know stars got hungry.” Jongin teased Minseok. 

“One of the many inaccurate facts about us.” Minseok said taking off his glasses.

“I’ll be sure to email a scientist and tell him everything they believe about stars is false.” As Jongin said that the waiter came with some orange juice and Minseok tipped his cup at him as a sign of understanding.

“So what stars all are human? Jongin questioned him. He took a sip of the orange juice he waiter had brought, it tasted divine.

“We just exist in the way people need us too.”

“How so?” Jongin questioned

“We exists as dreams, stories, hope, as givers of life, gods, we transform elements to other elements we do whatever you humans need us to do” Minseok answered. He stared at nothing in particular. Jongin wondered if Minseok had ever visited earth before. He didn’t seem surprised by anything, as if he was well versed in human life style.

“It’s weird being on this side, to get to experience everything first hand. Would you take me to the sea?” Minseok asked, his face moving a slightly so that Jongin was in his sight.

“Take me where the palm trees are.” He said his eyes filled with excitement. Jongin thought about how it would be like to take Minseok to the beach to see him shinning beside the sparkling sand. He would like it; he could get a big red beach umbrella so whenever Minseok got tired of the sun he could just get back under the shade. They’d drink coca cola and fanta and just listen to the waves. He smiled at the thought.

“Sure” Jongin said smiling. He smiled back.

“We should get going” Minseok said as if waking him up from a trance. They both got up and Jongin payed the waiter. They walked turned the block and the fair was finally in their vision. It didn’t look as dreamy as it did it night time. It actually looked a bit monstrous, huge metal machines and no one in the booths, a ghost town.

As they were walking towards the fair Minseok noticed a bush filled with flowers, he stood in front of them gazing at them.

“What? Never seen flowers” Jongin joked leaning to touch Minseok’s shoulder with his.

“Of course I have” Minseok said annoyed.

He started walking away from Jongin and towards the fair again.

Jongin thought about how he maybe shouldn’t have said that to Minseok, he grabbed a couple of colorful flowers. He ran up to catch Minseok.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make fun of you” Minseok only looked at him.

“Here” He said giving the improvised bouquet of flowers to him. He grabbed one a little blue flower and put it on top of Minseok’s ear. Minseok was surprised by the action and looked up to Jongin. Jongin gave him a smile and he could have sworn he saw Minseok blush, but…. It was a sunflower yellow, not rose red.

Stars truly are different is all Jongin could think.

“Thanks.” Minseok said as he entered the fair.

Both of them started looking for any signs of life, anyone who could tell them where this person or well witch was, and just in luck they were when they found a man with a tummy like Santa Claus and a head with a reflecting surface.  He was putting out some seats for his booth.

Minseok went running towards him, Jongin followed quietly behind. The man who heard sound looked up and saw two boys running towards him did what anyone would do, he got inside his orange booth and closed the door.

Minseok arrived, he starting pounding his door.

“Please go away I have nothing to offer.” the old man said inside his little sanctuary.

Jongin got there as soon as the man said those words and caught Minseok’s wrist in the air. Minseok gave him a nasty look.

“I’m sorry my friend here seems to be lacking social skills. We aren’t looking to cause any problems we just want to ask you a question about a booth we saw yesterday.” Jongin explained, his voice was as soft as he could make it. He was still holding Minseok’s wrist until he felt Minseok tug them free.

They backed away from the metal door and heard some sounds from the other side of the door until it cracked open and they could see the edge of a man. He eyed them for awhile until Minseok looked both uncomfortable and annoyed.

“You have a flower in your hair.” the man told Minseok as he was pointing to it. “You are probably the prettiest boy I have ever seen.” the man continued.

Jongin felt uncomfortable and annoyed, that isn’t something you should say Jongin thought. He got in front of Minseok.

“Um Sir, there was a purple tent here yesterday it had a purple neon light and it said make your dreams come true, do you know where the lady from that booth is we need to talk to her.” Jongin said hurriedly.

The man still a bit perplexed at the sight of Minseok took a moment to figure out exactly what Jongin had said.

“a purple tent? This fair doesn’t have tents, you probably got confused.” He said he was moving around trying to get a glance of Minseok.

Jongin got angry at the thought, how dare he want to look at Minseok, he isn’t supposed to, not with those ugly old eyes.

“I’m pretty sure it was this fair Sir.” Jongin said his voice was lower, angrier.

“You should move I want to see your pretty friend.” The man said.

And boy was Jongin angry, he was about to tell this disgusting man off , about how old men shouldn’t look at anyone younger than them in any way, when all of a sudden Minseok wasn’t behind him anymore but in front and gave the man a punch on the face. The man fell down like a house of cards.

“Fuck.”

“This fucking witch left without a trace how the hell am I suppose to leave this god forsaken planet” he said very angry while he stormed off.

Jongin still surprised at the fact that Minseok punched and old man stood in front of the fallen man and said a sorry out loud.

He caught up to an angry Minseok.

“I don’t know if you’ve been on earth before but one of the rules, if there are any rules, is you don’t punch an old man.” Jongin told Minseok. He gave him a death glare. Jongin put his hands up.

“I don’t care about your earthly rules, that man was a fucking creep no wonder stars won’t come down anymore, especially stars that look like your stereotypical women.” Minseok said fuming.

“Not all of us are like that” Jongin said trying to calm him down.

“I don’t care if not all of you are like that, I’ve meet enough of you to not want to come down here again.” Minseok was still very angry.

“and YOU, you’re the reason I’m here it’s all about your stupid infatuation with that boy, I bet you only like him because he’s handsome, I saw the picture, he looks like someone people would have wars over.” He was pointing and poking Jongin’s chest.

Jongin wanted to get angry at Minseok’s accusations but he couldn’t, he understood where he came from being here meeting creepy people, it sucks especially for someone who isn’t used to it, so he let Minseok tell him off in all ways that he could. He followed Minseok outside of the fair where he sat down on some stairs of some random house. He stayed quiet as Minseok started to regain his breath and let him calm down long enough before he could speak.

“Sehun is very handsome, I used to be jealous of him, all the girls would confess their undying love for him once a month and he would always smile at them and accept their cards. I never got one, and I got so angry at that fact, so much in fact, that I didn’t want to be his friend. I didn’t want to be jealous of him ever so I thought I can’t be jealous of him if I never talk to him, and for a week I tried my best not to speak to him. That same week  I got a card in which inside of it was this note that said that I was their lucky charm and that they loved me. They told me to meet them by a tree and so I went happy and excited. When I arrived Sehun was there, he smiled at me and told me that he didn’t care about all the girls that he just wanted to continue to be my friend”

“I love Sehun because he is kind to me and pushes me to be a better person, he was my first at a lot of things, its only natural he would be my first love” Jongin told Minseok in a voice filled with honey nostalgia. He turned to look at Minseok and he was looking at him with the same eyes that he saw when he asked him to take him to beach.

“Love is the best thing humans have.” Minseok said. Jongin nodded in agreement.

They stayed there until night time, watching the kids play and the balloons from the fair float to the sky until they saw a star. Minseok eyes wide open.

“Were quite beautiful aren’t we?” Minseok teased Jongin.

Jongin only laughed. He felt Minseok’s head rest on his shoulders, he was asleep. They stayed in that position for awhile, people walking by looking at this peculiar scene. Minseok asleep with his head resting upon Jongin’s shoulder, flowers on his lap. Jongin resting the side of his head on top of Minseok’s, they looked like lovers lit up by only the stars and the moon. He wondered if Minseok knew the moon and if Minseok’s friends could see them right now.

“Hey” Jongin started softly. “We should get going” he whispered.

Minseok fluttered his eyes open. He and Jongin looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Minseok got up and waited for Jongin to do the same.

The street looked the same as yesterday the night he met Minseok. Had it only been a day? To many things happened for it to only be considered a day of meeting. He felt like he knew Minseok well enough and yet you cannot know a person for a day. He’s known Sehun for all of his life and still he gets surprised.

They arrived at Jongin’s house, it was quite and serene just like the street he lived in. His mom had just arrived from her night shift so he didn’t want to make any noise or wake her up. It was pretty dark, but he had lived here enough to know his way in the dark. Minseok not so much, he kept bumping in too things and saying shit out loud.

“Can you be quiet you’re gonna wake up my mom.” Jongin pleaded staring at Minseok who was rubbing his knee.

“Well I’m sorry I don’t know the layout of your house, I’ve only been here once!” Minseok argued.

Jongin went to where Minseok was and grabbed his hand. He interlocked his fingers with his. He felt warmed and calm and he wondered Minseok felt the same way. It was far too dark to make anything of Minseok’s face.

Hand in hand they made their way up the stairs towards Jongin’s room repeating the same scene from yesterday; instead this time they knew each other a little bit better and Jongin’s hand felt tingly.

As Jongin changes into his cherry pajamas he notices Minseok staring at the stars once again.

“Do you miss them?” Jongin asked as he just like Minseok made his way to the window.

“who?” Minseok responded.

“The stars; your friends” Jongin asked again.

“Oh, I guess. I miss Jongdae a lot.” Minseok told Jongin as he moved so to change into whatever Jongin had left him on the bed.

“Jongdae?”

Minseok laughed.

“A friend.”

“Oh.”

“Contrary to another popular human belief us stars don’t live light years apart, space is huge and those spaces are small compared to other so! Jongdae and I have been friends before earth even was earth.” Minseok spoke fondly they both were lying down ready for bed.

“Could you not talk about time so vaguely it creeps me out” Jongin said. “Your infinite I know that” Jongin added he moved so that his back was facing Minseok.

“I’m not infinite nothing is, not even space, we just live for a bigger chunk of time. Everything is relative, you live longer than an ant or some species of animals and yet we live longer than you. Life is relative, just live Jongin.” Minseok responded his breath blew through the back of Jongin’s neck.

Jongin moved once again so he was facing Minseok, they were looking at each other directly.

“Is this your first time on earth? You talk as if it is yet you say things that throw me off.” Jongin questioned, underneath the moonlight Minseok looked like a star.

 “Not for a long time. I haven’t been here in a thousand years, vowed I wouldn’t.” Minseok turned so he was lying on his back.

“Why?”

“I lost someone here. We always look at earth, you guys entertain us, but the way you act, all the wars, the unforgettable things you do to hurt each other its madness. . We can’t think the way you do so we cannot understand what’s happening. I wanted to, so badly understand what humans felt so I came down and met a boy; Lu Han. For the first time I understood all the emotions you felt, in a span of a couple of months I felt love, anger, grief, jealousy. Everything, I lost Lu Han to a war, a stupid forgettable war about a king who no one remembers, against another king who some people might remember, but who remembers Lu Han? I saw him die in the battlefield and I do remember. I remember how he died who his friends where everything about him, I see him in the flowers and in the sky, he said he wanted to fly. So being on earth just made it so unbearable, so I left. ” Minseok told Jongin softly.

“I kept observing you because you guys are the most interesting things to look at.” Minseok said trying to sound happy.

Jongin nodded in the dark and put his arm underneath Minseok’s head and pulled him closer his free hand wrapping around him. 

Minseok didn’t move for a moment, and when he did tears started to form and drenched Jongin’s shirt.  Jongin started to pat Minseok’s back like he would a baby. He let Minseok feel all the emotions he needed to. Being a human isn’t easy and loosing someone without understanding why is even worse.

 

He woke up still arm in arm to sunshine and Minseok was shinning more than he had ever seen him shine before. He looked beautiful, he always did and above all he looked peaceful, he needed to. So Jongin just stayed with his arms wrapped around Minseok look at the way he would breathe and kept thinking about how happy he was to meet him.

As he continued to stare at him, Minseok woke up his eyes still full of sleep couldn’t quite understanding what he was looking at at. He blinked few times and saw Jongin. Jongin smiled at him and so did Minseok.

“I haven’t slept all night in such a long time.” Minseok told Jongin. “You relax me.” he said as another small smile started to form. 

“I’m glad.” Jongin responded, he was about to touch Minseok’s cheek when he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

“What?” Minseok asked.

“We didn’t find the witch.”He said still in thought.

Minseok huffed and moved from Jongin’s reach. “We can go today to the fair to see if she’s there.” Jongin told him.

Minseok continued to look for clothes. “I’m going to take a shower.” was all Minseok said.

 

 

 

As Minseok was taking a shower, and Jongin was thinking about where he could find the witch, he heard steps coming up the stairs and he assumed it was his mom.

It wasn’t. The door opened and a happy Sehun came in, he was shining and not in a Minseok I’m a star that’s why i shine kind a way but in a: I’m in love kind of way. Maybe he was being selfish. No, he was for the first time thinking about him instead of someone else; he also deserved to be shining.

He didn’t even remember that Minseok was taking a shower in his bathroom because his vision was full of a shining Sehun.

Sehun looked puzzled and ask Jongin a question, but he could see his lips moving but he didn’t hear what he had just said.

“Who’s taking a shower in your bathroom?” Sehun said as he brought his eyebrows together. He had on Jongin’s shirt. 

Minseok stepped out of the bathroom and Sehun just stared at a wet Minseok with a towel on his hips looking at Sehun with the same face, they were mirroring each other. Like they both were outsiders and both needed to explain themselves.

They both turned and stared at Jongin.

Jongin was trying to think of an explanation. How can he tell Sehun that Minseok is actually a star who’s here on earth trying to find a witch to take him back to where ever in the heavens he lives and he’s going to give Jongin a strand of hair so he can give it to Sehun so that they can fall in love and be together?

As Jongin continued to think, outside of Jongin’s mind a staring war was happening.

“He’s a friend from dance class.” Jongin blurted out. Minseok looked happy.

“Oh, okay. I’m Sehun, Jongin’s best friend.” Sehun said giving him what iconic Sehun smile.

Minseok just nodded and got the clothes he set to the side for himself, and walked back into the bathroom.

Jongin was still stuck in place.

“Hey I need to talk to you about something” Sehun’s voice was filled with love, like he used to fill it with syrup when he was younger.

Jongin dreaded this, he knew exactly what Sehun was gonna tell him.

“I already know.” Jongin said. He stood up and he walked away from Sehun.

They walked down stairs, they had done this a million times before, both of them walking down stairs either to eat breakfast, go to school, hang out, and in those million times before Jongin had never felt this sad.

“Jongin is there a problem.” He heard behind him. “Hey.” Sehun grabbed him by the shoulder.

“You’ve been acting weird for while” Sehun told him trying to get Jongin to look him in the eyes.

“I’m okay.”

“No you’re not I’ve known you for awhile Kim Jongin and I know when your okay and when you’re not.” Sehun told him looking at him in the eyes.

They were in front of the stairs.

“I like you and you don’t like me.” Jongin said softly hoping Sehun wouldn’t notice. His head was hanging down he was looking at the ground.

Jongin looked up and Sehun looked unresponsive. So he went to his backyard. It still looked the same since he was a kid, a blur of green and flower buds, his mom had a green thumb and everything she planted bloomed beautifully.

He sat down and looked at the white fence, the sky wasn’t baby blue like it was when he first woke up. It looked like television static. 

He heard the backdoor open and knew it was Sehun before he sat down.

“You don’t like me” Sehun said slowly.

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows together.

“I know my feelings Sehun, I know you like to think your smarter than me but you’re not okay, I like you and I’ve liked you for awhile I might even think I’m I love with you” Jongin’s voice started annoyed but ended up softer than not.

“You want to know why I know you’re not in love with me?” Sehun asked Jongin.

Jongin didn’t answer.

“Because I felt like you before.” Sehun told him, his voice sounded nostalgic.

“What do you mean?” Jongin said.

“I used to think I liked you, I was so jealous of all your dancer friends and I just wanted you to myself all the time, it was at the time of you recital when you where so busy you couldn’t even hand out with me. I remember one of your friends from your dance class had a a party and you invited me. You got so drunk Jongin, so that’s why you don’t remember. But was I was walking you home we went to the park, and sat down on our favorite tree, our tree, and I gave you a kiss.” Sehun said as he was fidgeting with his fingers.

“You kissed me back, we kissed for awhile and I remember dreaming about kissing you and how it would feel, you were my first kiss after all, and no offence but it was underwhelming.” Sehun said as he laughed.

“I was just jealous, everyone gets jealous but I confused that jealousy with love but it wasn’t love, because when I kissed you I felt like I was kissing a wall. I have feelings for you there friendship feelings.” He told Jongin looking at him.

“So, I was your first kiss huh” Jongin said surprised.

“Not Jinri?”

“Not Jinri.” Sehun responded.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember.” Jongin told Sehun. He wanted to, he remembers the recital how Sehun gave him flowers and everyone asked if they were together. The walk to the party and how full of drunken people it was, but that’s about it.

“Would you mind if I kiss you again?” Jongin asked Sehun, he wanted to be sure about what he felt and maybe kissing would clear his mind.

Sehun nodded a no, and so they kissed.

Sehun was right, he didn’t feel anything, and it was just like kissing a wall. Even though he had to admit Sehun was a good kisser.

They stopped kissing and when their lips parted they started laughing and Jongin knew that he was jealous. Jealous that Sehun might have someone else who was as important to him as he was.

“I don’t think we can have these make out sessions anymore, I’m asking Jinri to be my girlfriend.” Sehun said smiling and laughing.

“You wish you could make out with me more” Jongin said lightly pushing Sehun. “Im glad that you like her she seems nice; I’ll give her an opportunity. But if you dare spend more time with her than me ill be so pissed!!” Jongin said faking an angry voice.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Sehun said defensive stance.

 

After a timely silence where Jongin thought about all his feelings and tried to organize them in the best way possible he kept thinking about Minseok and where his feelings with him laid. He knew it was more than friendship, he liked hanging out with him and learning about him, looking at him. He thought that if he would have known Minseok for a longer time that he could fall in love with him.

“Hey Jongin, I think your friend might like you.” Sehun said, his voice was filled with softness but also with smugness.

“You think?” Jongin said a little too excited.

“You like him too huh?” Sehun told him teasingly.

“He’s otherworldly.” Jongin said smiling. Sehun doesn’t even know the half of it was the first thought on his mind.

 

 

Jongin went up stairs to tell Minseok if there was any way for him to stay with him. But for Jongin’s surprised Minseok wasn’t up there but instead a note that said. _You are happy, I can leave now_.

 

He had no idea at what time he left and if Minseok was at the fair but Jongin was running as if his life depended on it, as if it was the last thing he needed to do before he died. The day was still cloudy which meant that he couldn’t figure out what time of day it was but It still must have been early because the fair wasn’t open.

The scene was the same as yesterday except, in the far corner of his eyesight he saw the same tent as the night he wished for Minseok.

He ran towards it and as he got closer to it he could here Minseok arguing with the witch and then at the end he heard a…. “He’s happy, so now I can leave.”

Jongin rushed into the tent and saw Minseok with the helping witch.

“You stupid beautiful human.” Minseok said angrily. “Let me leave you’re already happy, your other stupid beautiful human likes you back. I can leave now.” Minseok said shouting.

“You can’t leave, I’ll be unhappy without you.” Jongin said pleading.

Minseok looked taken aback, he was still angry.

“You’re so goddamn selfish all of you are.” Minseok said his voice wavered for a moment.

“Just let me leave, let me leave before I start feeling something more powerful.” Minseok was pleading now.

“Please don’t leave, I’ll take you were the palm trees are, and you’ll outshine the sand and the sun, I know how much you hate him.” Jongin told him going closer and closer.

“You kissed him.” Minseok said softly, the only reason Jongin heard was because he was close to him, his hands were know on Minseok’s hips.

Minseok looked up. “I know you like him, you kissed him, I thought that I had a chance maybe, sometimes you looked at me, for me, and not for this thing that’s gonna help you. Now you don’t need my help you he likes you, just let me leave before more feelings start developing.” Minseok looked small and dim not at all like how a star should look.

“That kiss was just so I can understand my feelings more, kissing him was like kissing a wall. I love Sehun yes, but in the way you love Jongdae. I was just confused for awhile but you brought me back from that confusion.” Jongin was still holding Minseok’s hips as he brought him closer.

“I want to develop feelings for you Minseok.” Jongin said as he leaned his forehead onto Minseok’s. He closed his eyes and felt at peace.

Jongin felt two hands on his cheeks pulling him down and then he felt these soft lips, softer than Sehun’s kiss him and he felt more towards that kiss than anything he was ever felt before. All his feelings manifested all at once, he felt on fire, of course he felt that way he was kissing a star.

Minseok was glowing and it was all because of Jongin. He heard angels singing from up above.

Before they even knew or cared to notice, they were outside of the purple tent and were under summer rain.

“Im glad the sun can’t see us anymore.” Minseok said smiling as him and Jongin kissed some more.

 

 

The sea was endless just like Jongin’s love for Minseok was. Jongin was underneath shade of a beach umbrella taking a break from volley ball as he saw both Minseok and Sehun play. Minseok shinned with so much intensity Jongin felt proud that it was because of him, he finally saw the world in rose tinted way all because of his star.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric, like all my titles seem to be. Its from I Will Be Okay by Mimi


End file.
